Mech Pilots
The Mech Pilots are considered to be the best warriors mankind has to offer. To a select few who know the truth, the Mech Pilots are actually "Homo superioris". History The history of the development of the Mech Pilots themselves is shrouded in mystery. Classified as "Project Sahelanthropus" Role The Mech Pilots serve as the first line of defense and attack against the Gods themselves. Designed, trained and born specifically to combat the Gods and lead Humanity once again into galactic peace. More specifically the Pilots are given a variety of roles. Primarily their role is to pilot their famous Mech Suits. As the only Humans able to merge with a synthetic soul their uniqueness is praised amongst the human race. This merging makes them almost unstoppable in battle. Although their Mechs tower over the battlefield, their combat capabilities are almost unmatched. Their secondary role is battlefield strategy and battlefield command. Piloting Mechs A single Mech can turn the tide of almost any battle. Their size, speed, array of advanced weaponry and strategic brilliance makes them legends of the war. Soldiers and ship captains routinely are left in awe at the sight of a Mech striding with all weapons blazing across a battlefield of bloodsoaked enemies. However no Mech Pilot works alone. Routinely in groups of three these Mechs can defend an entire planet given enough support from their mothership. Individual Battlefield Role Although each pilot can, in times of need, fulfill any battlefield role, they most often specialize into one skill. Most often a team consists of a CQB pilot, a heavy weapons pilot and a long range or repair pilot. Although some pilots become even more specialized in their role. Often taking on exeperimental technology to aid their ability such as flight assist jets or overwhelming armour plating to withstand brutal impacts. Strategic Role Every pilot is a born leader, capable of leading the people under their command into victory. Often able to see outcomes and tactical pathways that are invisible to others. This innate skill coupled with years of strategic battlefield tactic training has created some of the best tacticians in human history. Able to win in the face of overwhelming odds. Naval Training Every Mech Pilot is trained to operate all aspects of any Naval Vessel in use by the CMC, or at least the basics. This is to allow them to survive in almost any situation. As their likely-hood of survival on a spaceship under boarding attack is often far higher than the bridge crew. Some pilots are even able to pilot larger vessels as if they were nimble fighters. The Pilots are given ranks that do hold weight in the CMC Navy, much to the surprise of many Naval Officers. The leaders of Mech Squads are given the rank of Captain. Allowing them in certain situations to take control of Naval Vessels, while their team is often given the rank of Commander. However it is often advised to all CMC officers that arguing with a Pilots strategic or battlefield orders is ill-advised and all officers are to remember that Pilots will not be punished for punching a superior officer who annoys them. Disposition Many of the pilots can come across as unfriendly, brash, arrogant or cold. This is due to their intense training and solidarity as a unit. Preferring to use little emotion to communicate with one another. Pilots have often been harassed by jealous or ignorant soldiers, often resulting in swift acts of aggression that quickly silence any annoyance. Many Pilots have an unnaturally high charisma, often able to convince people to agree with or do what is asked or said. This coupled with the NIA constantly portraying the Pilots as the saviors of humanity makes it often easy for a pilot to seduce a multitude of partners. Although the NIA prefers to hide these sexual conquests. The Media NIA Section 14 has taken the Pilots and placed them on a throne of unbreakable power. To the point that Pilots are often seen as demigods. This unrelenting campaign of devotion has not only inspired millions to join the fight but also made the Pilots celebrities. The general media has also been influenced to promote many downright lies. Such as Mech Pilot romantic relationships and unrealistic drama. Which is only rarely based in truth. Such as the relationship between John Russel and Charlotte Winters.